


Welcome Home

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Series: Drabble [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Admissions, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Being lazy, F/F, First Time, For my patient WMTB ducklings, Kitty Lexa, Napping, coming home from work, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Clarke comes home from a long day at work and is filled with happiness and affection finding her family sleeping or half-asleep





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> So if you read the notes for Puppies, Kittens, and Motorcycles before I change it. As you can see. I lied. lol  
> Enjoy!

Clarke comes home from work, feeling pretty tired. It was a crazy day at the gallery and all Clarke wants to do is curl up with Lexa and maybe watch a movie and eat takeout. 

Opening the door and depositing her keys in the bowl and kicking off her shoes for Lexa to fix later, Clarke hears nothing. 

Which, really, isn’t surprising. 

The first one she spots is Chloe, who is lazily laying on the top perch of her tree. 

“Lex?” The blonde calls quietly, just in case. 

She waits a few moments but doesn’t get a reply. 

Moving further into their apartment, Clarke spots Lexa on their couch. Napping. 

Next to her on the floor is Fish, whose tail starts wagging when Clarke nears but he doesn’t get up, fully expecting Clarke to go to him for pats. 

“What a lazy household,” Clarke mutters, smiling. 

Clarke quickly but quietly goes to their room to change into something less professional and more comfortable. 

The blonde goes back to the living room and smiles again as she throws her hair up into a messy bun. 

Sitting on the edge of the couch next to her girlfriend, she unconsciously starts running her fingers through curly brown locks. 

Lexa hums in her sleep and the blonde is sure that if she could purr, she would. 

Clarke’s heart fills with such love and affection she feels like she could burst. 

The brunette begins to stir and Clarke smiles. 

Green eyes find blue and Lexa smiles happily. 

“Hi,” Lexa greets sleepily. “Welcome home.” 

“I love you.” 

Lexa’s smile widens and it becomes brighter than Clarke has ever seen. 

“I love you too.” 

Clarke’s cheeks hurt from how wide she’s smiling. 

They come together for a kiss, giggling when they can’t even stop smiling long enough to kiss properly. 

But it's okay. Because they said 'I love you' for the first time and right now, nothing else matters.


End file.
